


Eight Hours

by CAIN_PRV



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIN_PRV/pseuds/CAIN_PRV
Summary: “Let it all out. I wanna hear it” George’s whisper against his lips is heavy and warm. Dream doesn’t dare to breathe, as if it would blow his friend away like a tornado.“Do you want to destroy everything?” he winces at the anger in his own voice, but it’s now taking over everything, crawling inside his veins, trying to find any way out.“Only if we destroy it together”He doesn’t stop himself anymore. Love is in anger after all.OR:Four thousand and five hundred miles is a lot. Eight hours however, is not enough to throw away the feelings. Will eight days be enough to deal with them?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Eight Hours

It’s not like Dream didn’t want to meet George. They’d known each other for so long he basically divided his life into two eras - before and after they became friends. Well, at least he used to do it like that. Because soon, he could easily distinguish the third era. 

After he fell in love with his best friend. 

It was rapid. Both the appearance of his feelings and the realization could be compared to a slap in the face. It was painful, yes, but he could live with that. He was rarely ever satisfied anyway, always craving more, looking for new measures of success. So he left this one, a minor inconvenience to sort out… Later. Or never. He can manage that. 

He would never say that out loud, but deep inside he was absolutely grateful for the pandemic. He could avoid the inevitable and create an entire false reality, where he is satisfied, without the risk of being brutally brought down to Earth. So he dreamed. While editing the videos, walking, shopping and listening to music he dreamed about a whole other world, where the pandemic is less of a convenience, but a curse. He imagined how the first meeting would go, hugging, full of just pure joy, pure love. Because his real love isn’t as pure. 

”You need to chill, you seem obsessed, dude” Sapnap was absolutely right. He should chill, bottle it all up, stop himself from opening Pandora's box full of passion. 

But standing barefoot in the bathroom, looking in the mirror, he knows he’s looking at a madman. The passion is in his eyes, messy hair is falling to his shoulders and he doesn’t bother to do anything else than throw them into a manbun. His lower lip is still bruised from when he fell asleep on his keyboard after one of the all-night Discord calls. He clearly remembers waking up that day, his coke spilled all over the desk and Patches giving him a worried look. He remembers realizing that actually he had been kicked out of the call, George later explained that it was for snoring. They laughed. 

Dream laughs right now as well. And finally gets back on Earth, looking at his buzzing phone. 

im at the airport

pick me up at 10pm or else im going back lol 

He looks at the time quickly. George might be the whole 4500 miles away, but it’s only 8 hours. 8 hours is certainly not enough to stop loving someone, is it? 

~`~

“It’s going to be fine” Sapnap knows, obviously he does know.

“It’s going to be weird” Dream doesn’t look at his friend, trying to tidy up some of the mess in his room. Clothes are everywhere, same with notebooks, full of song ideas he never finishes. 

“Only if you make it weird” the Texan sighs and frowns, throwing another empty can into the bin from across the room “I personally think it’s going to be cool. You two will be able to play Geoguessr without waking me up with your shouting in the middle of the night.” 

“7 AM doesn’t count as the middle of the night”

“Yes, it counts as morning. Even worse if you ask me” 

Dream smirks as the atmosphere gets less tense. After all, they are still a group of friends. Nothing should change about that. He won’t let it change. They continue in silence, time from time joking or just humming some song. It’s pleasant. It’s calm.

It takes one hour to make his room more-less good-looking. Seven hours left. 

“I’m gonna order something to eat. When George arrives, he will probably shout at us and cook something himself anyway” Sapnap gets up and moves towards the door, picking up Patches with the intention to feed her. 

Dream hums in response, already focused on the next task. Pulling his shit together. 

He quickly takes off his green hoodie, it’s stained with something anyway and looks for anything suitable. Not official, but not to… Usual. He wants George to relive this moment, to remember it, to… He wants George to be obsessed with him as much as Dream is obsessed with the Brit. 

So he goes with a turtleneck. Dark green and fashionable. Sometimes he’s glad that he has a whole army of people on Twitter who actually bullied him into looking good. He smiles and quickly takes a photo, immediately sending it to George via Snapchat with a caption “im waiting xx”. It’s a joke. For George. He calls Dream “bb”, the pandering doesn’t stop after the streams. It’s not even pandering anymore. 

At first Dream was euphoric, feeling like his soulmate was so close he could touch him, but then Goerge started suddenly getting out of his grasp. Mixing the signals all the time, avoiding questions, avoiding Dream and his calls, vanishing from social media for two days and coming back more flirtatious than ever. After some time, it didn’t even hurt anymore. 

George doesn’t respond, obviously. 

“You are such a tryhard for George” Sapnap laughs, seeing the sudden change of the outfit when Dream comes downstairs, to the kitchen “He can’t even see this color, it’s literally piss shade for him” 

“It’s comfortable” he shrugs and takes a beer out of the fridge “And, we have a long drive ahead.” 

“If you are going to crash the car distracted by George, I think I should be the one driving” 

“I’m not gonna crash the car”   
“Unless he asks you to” 

Friendly bickering makes it easier. Makes it all look like a funny joke. 

~`~

Dream sleeps through the next three hours, on the couch, under a blanket. It’s quite comfortable. This time he doesn’t have any dreams. And the sudden numbness is suddenly worse than longing. He wakes up slowly, shifting from the nothingness into the reality he had to make gray all of a sudden. 

It’s already tiring. Waking up, remembering not to think about George, reminding that he is visiting in a few hours and there is no space for a slip-up. Pushing blanket off his body and yawning loudly, Dream knows that he won’t win. It’s only the question of who he will hurt. 

Going up the stairs again, without a clear purpose, he finds himself looking at the room George will be staying in. It’s decent. Quite boring, honestly. It looks naked. Bare, gray walls, simple but huge desk with a place for a computer and a bed with light blue sheets. Looks like a room straight from an IKEA catalogue. Well, maybe because it is. 

The only interesting thing in any way is the window, overlooking the street. It goes out on the small roof above the entrance to the house. Dream approaches it and opens, looking outside and shivering from a sudden colder air. The roof is quite flat, he could easily sit on it or even get out and go straight to his own room. He prefers not to think about that. 

He remembers laying on a different roof, the one at his family house, before moving in with Sapnap. It was one of the most beautiful moments of his life, and also one of the easiest. He hit one million subscribers and was on a call with George, who was cheering, congratulating and already rambling about the future plans. 

“We are actually doing it!” George’s british accent made him sound even more joyful, while he chuckled lightly. 

“I told you, we are blowing up together” Dream responded, looking almost straight at the sun, feeling its warm on his cheeks “We are popping off!” 

“You will hit ten mil in no time” George’s excitement was audible even just with his voice. Dream caught himself on craving more than just his voice. 

“Do you want to Facetime?” he suddenly asked, sitting up carefully enough not to fall off the roof. 

“And we… Yeah, sure” and after a second, Dream saw George’s face, so bright, red from laughing. His dark eyes looked like they were shining and Dream knew, he was gone. He had never felt so good, he had never seen anyone as beautiful, ethereal. And George had no idea. He was still talking, showing off his cat and dog, unaware, that he had just shattered his friend’s whole world. 

“When you will hit ten million, I’m gonna be there with you”. 

This was a lie. 

Dream walks away from the window. The higher he climbs, the lonier does he feel at the top of the world. Just like his relationship with his friend, Youtube despite being more and more exciting, gets less and less easier. He wonders if it will ever get easier again. 

“We have two hours, let’s get moving” Sapnap is waiting for him at the door, and as soon as Dream approaches, the Texan throws the car keys at him. When he doesn’t catch them, Sapnap scoffs “Hey, you here?” 

“Yeah, I’m just distracted” this time the atmosphere tenses again, and Dream walks out without even glancing at his best friend. 

The airport is not too far away, however the trip feels like ages. Countless similar streets today blend together, the landscape as monotone as it can be, or maybe it’s just the fact that Dream can’t appreciate it right now. He likes Florida. He loves the beaches and the sun, and he wants to show everything to George, his mind once again revolving around the Brit. He wants to think about him without holding back. 

Sapnap eats Doritos the whole way till they reach the airport, not trying to keep up the small talk anymore and simply focusing on texting Karl. Karl actually is the only person beyond the Dream Team who knows about George’s visit. Dream decided that George randomly going live on his Twitch channel would be the most fun way to announce the meeting for the fans. Besides, this way they will have more time to get ready for the speculations. However, while waiting for the light to turn green, Dream takes out his phone and tweets several heart emojis nevertheless. 

“What are you doing?” Sapnap attempts to look at his phone. 

“PR” Dream responds shortly and focuses once more on the road. 

They get to the airport an hour before George’s arrival. 

So Dream does absolutely everything, to keep his anxiety down. He counts seconds. He goes around and reads random newspapers in shops. He talks with Sapnap, sends various mirror selfies to George. But, in contrast to the whole day, the clock seems to be stuck, the hour is a whole-day long. 

Dream finally sits on one of the chairs in the lounge, looking through the windows at the landing field. It’s already pretty dark, but the sky is lightened up by countless lanterns. After another five minutes of sitting, which feels like an hour, he notices he’s shaking. Slightly, but still. But it’s not anxiety this time. It’s something else. Excitement. 

They have known each other for years, he won’t let a phase take away the best moment of finally meeting in person. It will be exciting, and it will be beautiful. They will spend the best eight days together, maybe more if George likes it here. Three friends, chilling together and… 

Someone is shouting his name and then he looks up. Sapnap is already in the crowd which is getting out of the plane and flooding the lounge. Dream gets up immediately, running towards his friend and looking only for one person. He finds him. George is walking down the aisle, holding a travelling bag in his right hand. He has quite dark eyebags, probably because of the long flight and countless hours of preparations beforehand. His gaze quickly finds Dream and when Brit’s face lightens up with recognition, despite the whole crowd surrounding them, Dream feels like they are completely alone. 

“Hey, Dream” 

And Dream knows, he’s totally fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> fingers slipped


End file.
